


.the future isn’t "ours".

by EllaYuki



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Chapter 488 Coda, Coda, F/M, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the war is won, but at a heavy price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	.the future isn’t "ours".

**Author's Note:**

> levy-centric gajevy, with mentions lily, lucy and natsu (and nalu)
> 
> spoilers for chapter 488
> 
> not really all that happy, i guess

the dust has finally settled after the disastrous war and the guilds of fiore are left to gather their wounded and dead and mourn.

zeref is dead but so is natsu. acnologia is dead, but so are erza and gajeel and juvia and laxus. brandish died saving lucy, and rogue died saving yukino and sting. 

the war is won, but at a heavy price.

~

two weeks pass and levy starts throwing up. she pays it no mind because she hasn’t been eating properly. she hasn’t done much more than cry and tend to lily, really. it’s another week before she first faints out of the blue. 

she wakes up in the guild’s infirmary and she almost throws the glass of water at the nurse that tells her she’s pregnant. 

for a moment, one long, horrible moment, she hates gajeel and the baby he’s left her and the unfairness of the world. and then the moment passes, and she lays a numb hand over her stomach.

her cries can be heard throughout the guild.

~

lucy comes to visit the next day and she looks like levy feels, hollow and broken and sad beyond belief. levy thinks, as the two hug and cry on her couch, that at least she has something left of gajeel, the baby she’s carrying proof of what they had.

lucy doesn’t even have that. levy wasn’t there, but she heard that lucy was left clutching natsu’s scarf, begging him to come back long after he’d vanished into thin air, happy crying into the tatters of her skirt.

levy wonders how and if they’ll ever be able to move on. they’ve all lost so much, friends, family, lovers, and the deep sadness that permeates the guild (on the rare ocasion she went there in the last few weeks) seems to her like it might never leave, might never heal. 

lucy asks gently what she’s going to do about the baby, and levy sighs, smiles sadly. she’s keeping it, of course, she tells her friend. and she’ll need lucy’s help to raise it, she continues, trying to get a smile out of the other girl. 

lucy manages a small smile, reaches over to touch levy’s still flat belly. yeah, she says, i’ll help. 

~

when the twins arrive (because of course they’re twins, she’s not even surprised), levy cries and wishes gajeel had been here to hold them, to help her name them and raise them and teach them magic. 

her best friend is by her side, though, as she’s been throughout the pregnancy, gently carding her fingers through levy’s hair while she hugs her new-born babies close and takes comfort in them. lily is at her side, too, as he's been for months and months, protective, gentle and steadfast. 

she will live on, she finally decides, surrounded by her little family. live life to the fullest. she will never forget the love of her life, but she will not let his passing, his sacrifice, go to waste. 

she will live on, for him, for their children, for her friends, and for herself.


End file.
